Talk:Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:B5C7:5FAB:D730:3636-20190308013131
Season 1 of Barney & Friends aired from April 6 to May 15, 1992. The season began production in October 1991 and finished in April 1992. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) 30/30 *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Julie Johnson) 14/30 Children *Derek (Rickey Carter) 20/30 *Michael (Brian Eppes) 19/30 *Min (Pia Hamilton) (debut) 19/30 *Luci (Leah Gloria) 18/30 *Kathy (Lauren King) 17/30 *Tina (Jessica Zucha) 17/30 *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (debut) 15/30 *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (debut) 7/30 Guest Appearances * James Turner ("Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!") * Stephen White (played Rainbow Beard in "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard") * Max Vaughan (played Farmer Henderson in "Down on Barney's Farm") * Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Let's Help Mother Goose!") * Donna Kraft (played Patty in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!") * Greg Murray ("Practice Makes Music") * Vince Zubras Jr. (played Fergus McClaren in "A World of Music") * Lesley Chudnow ("A World of Music") * Britt Miller (played Efei Almani in "A World of Music") * Gloria Chenams (played Gloria Chen in "A World of Music") * Abundio Ortiz ("A World of Music") * Rebecca Garcia ("Hola, Mexico!") * Mark S. Bernthal (played Mr. Deliveryman in "Everyone is Special") Episodes Trivia *This season marks: **The first appearances of Min, Shawn, and Tosha. ***Although leaving the cast after this season, Luci would reappear in The Exercise Circus!. **The first appearance of The Barney Bag. **The only season in which Jenny Dempsey performs as Baby Bop's costume performer. *This was the longest season in terms of number of episodes (30 episodes). *"Going Places!", "I Just Love Bugs", "A Camping We Will Go!", "A World of Music", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Hola, Mexico!" are the only episodes of this season that were not released on video. *Down on Barney's Farm, A World of Music, and Everyone is Special are the only episodes of this season, not to have any new Barney songs. *This season was taped at the ColorDynamics Studios facility at Greenville Avenue & Bethany Drive in Allen, Texas, as were the Barney & The Backyard Gang videos. *A majority of this season (twenty episodes) was released on VHS by Time Life Video. *This was one of two seasons that was closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *In weeks following the season finale, PBS announced that they were cancelling Barney & Friends. After many calls and letters from parents, PBS repealed their decision and held pledge drives to help fund the second season. *The earliest scripts for season one had to be reworked before shooting because besides Barney and Baby Bop there were three other costumed characters who were supposed to be in the show: a calypso-singing chicken, a country cow, and a frog styled after the 50's rocker "The Big Bopper." Because of production challenges, those characters were changed into puppets, then dropped entirely before shooting began.Interview with Stephen White References plate:Album |image = Album_Cover.jpg |type = Soundtrack of the TV series |released = August 31, 1993 |label = SBK Records and Barney Music |producer = Bob Singleton|Succeeded by = Barney's Favorites Vol. 2|length = 40:23}}Barney's Favorites, Volume 1 is a compilation of songs from the television show and the first entry in the Barney's Favorites line. It was released on August 31, 1993. In the same year as the album was released, the album commercially entered at number nine on the Billboard 200.Barney Tells All: David Joyner Talks Being the Man in the Purple Dinosaur Costume for 10 Years In 1998, the album went triple platinum (selling over three million units), making it the most successful Barney album to date. Songs #Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from Season 1) #My Family's Just Right for Me (Audio Taken from: Home Sweet Homes) #Peanut Butter (Audio Taken from: "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy") #The Ants Go Marching (Audio Taken from: "I Just Love Bugs") #Apples and Bananas (Audio Taken from: "Falling for Autumn") #A Camping We Will Go (Audio Taken from: "A Camping We Will Go") #Sarasponda (Audio Taken from: "A Camping We Will Go") #Clean Up (Audio Taken from: "May I Help You?") #If All the Raindrops (Audio Taken from: "The Exercise Circus") #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Audio Taken from: "Our Earth, Our Home") #Sally The Camel (Audio Taken from: "Going Places") #BINGO (Audio Taken from: "Be a Friend"; with additional vocals from Baby Bop) #Six Little Ducks (Audio Taken from: "Down on Barney's Farm") #Do Your Ears Hang Low (Audio Taken from: "Alphabet Soup") #Looby Loo (Audio Taken from: "May I Help You?") #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Audio Taken from: "Grandparents are Grand") #The Stranger Song (Audio Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #Old Brass Wagon (Audio Taken from: "Red, Blue and Circles Too!") #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Audio Taken from: "Going Places") #There Are Seven Days (Audio Taken from: "Happy Birthday, Barney") #Alphabet Song (Audio Taken from: "May I Help You?") #Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: "Be a Friend") #Kookaburra (Audio Taken from: "A Camping We Will Go") #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Audio Taken from: "Grandparents are Grand") #Me and My Teddy (Audio Taken from: "When I Grow Up...") #The Sister Song (Audio Taken from: "Everyone is Special") #I Love You (Audio Taken from Season 2) Trivia *Dennis DeShazer was nominated a Grammy for his work on this album. See Also *Las Canciones de Barney References